EP074
, , and is the 74th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on June 19, 2015, and in the United States on May 20, 2017. Summary Komasan visits and electronics store to get something for his mother. Komasan hangs out with his new roomba, Lil' Swirlie. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan confront Snottle again with Robonyan, and the guys meet Robonyan F from the future. Plot Country Folk'll Try Anything, Once! The Electronics Store Make Vroom For Lil' Swirlie Having come back from the electronics store, Komajiro is surprised at Komasan's new automatic vacuum cleaner he got for himself to ride on. He grows to like it, naming him Lil' Swirlie and treats it like a pet by feeding it food (while the machine "consumes" it by vacuuming the food) and sleeping with the vacuum cleaner. The next day, Komasan decides to go out with Lil' Swirlie to a park. As he starts to daze into summery atmopshere, the vacuum cleaner leaves Komasan, without him knowing. Later on, Komasan is shocked to have find that Lil' Swirlie is gone. He tries to search all over town, even in the shopping promenade, but with no avail. When he arrives back home in the evening, he tells Komajiro about how Lil' Swirlie has gone missing and feels sad about it. Suddenly, Komasan hears a noise coming from the door, which turns out to be Lil' Swirlie and a ton of other vacuum cleaners like them lining up to stay at their home. Komasan is happy about this, as it would keep the place clean. Robonyan... Type-F! A meteor is about to hit Earth. When a group of space scientists try to destroy it with a missile, it doesn't work out for them, leaving them in a panic. Meanwhile, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan have another encounter with Snottle. Nate decides to call on Robonyan who uses his laser beam to turn Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan invisible so that they can pick their nose without any embarrassment in public, much to their disappointment about the plan. Suddenly, everyone hears a voice and Robonyan F comes through a time portal. F manages to save the day by launching mini missiles that fire into Nate and the gang's nose and clears out all of the snot causing Snottle to flee. Robonyan, disappointed, challenges F to a competition for firing missiles and making chocobars, both with F winning. Suddenly, Robonyan detects the meteor from earlier and F reveals that he came back in time to save the past and flies off. Nate fears about F's plan and Robonyan explains that F will explode if he manages to hit the meteor heading towards planet Earth. F sacrifices his life to save the planet and Robonyan calls him his hero. The next day, as Nate was pondering about Robonyan F, Robonyan appears, having upgraded himself to Robonyan F. Characters Humans * Nate Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Robonyan (as Robonyan F in the end, possibly evolved) * Robonyan F (original) * Komajiro * Snottle Trivia * This is the last time Nate summons un-upgraded Robonyan. * This is the first time a Yo-kai actually is implied to have died, despite them already being dead in the first place. ** This is further expanded in ''Hapyon Detective Agency: Case No. 1: The Food Yo-kai Mystery'' when Slicenrice explains about how a Yo-kai dies. * Some Hundrum Gum can be found when Komasan looks under the vending machine. Dub Differences * Bikkuri-Camera Odokyu, which is a parody of BIC Camera was changed to "Radio Hack", a parody of the former American electronic chain called Radioshack. * Most of the Japanese signage inside the electronics store have been edited out. * The "whack" pun was changed to "Crack-a-lacka-boom-boom!", a lyric from the Gera Gera Po Song. ** That line is considered to be a joke among fans after Joey D'Auria made fun of it on his Twitter feed. *In the original Japanese dub, Robonyan calls his successor "senpai" after his sacrifice, while in English, he calls him his hero. Errors *The Large Exporb under the vending machine looks smaller than usual. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes